Broken Ice
by RinRinLizzie02
Summary: She was a Figure Skater, he was an Ice Hockey player. Their groups didn't get along with each other. Will Jack be able to rebuilt his friendship he once had with Elsa a long time ago? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

…CHAPTER ONE…

.

.

Jack, Elsa and Anna were all having a snowball fight in Jack's back garden. It had been snowing for three days now, Jack and Elsa - both aged 10, insisted that they waited until there was a lot of snow before playing. Whilst Elsa's little sister, Anna - aged 8 begged to play out as soon as it started to snow. Of course like always Elsa and Jack out ruled the little strawberry blonde.

"Finally!" Anna giggled throwing a snowball at Jack and missed.

"We told you Anna, more snow, more fun!" Jack grinned toughing a snowball and hitting the back of Elsa's head. "Bulls eye"

"Hey!" Elsa groaned rubbing the back of her head. "That hurt" Elsa said picking up some snow.

"Sorry Princess" Jack grinned.

"Oh you will be" Elsa said throwing her snowball and hitting Jack right in the face. "Got cha!" She giggled.

"Now you're for it!" Jack shouted running after her and Anna.

The three of them played for hours on end until Elsa and Anna's parents came back from work to pick them up. "Elsa, Anna! Your Mum and Dad are here!" A little brunette called from the back door.

"Thanks Pippa!" Jack smiled at his little sister. Pippa had been ill for four days so their mum said she couldn't play out that day which made her really upset and Jack happy. Elsa and Anna were his friends not hers.

"Bye Jack!" Anna giggle before running into his house.

"Bye Frost" Elsa smiled.

"Goodbye Princess. Will I be seeing you at the ice rink tomorrow?" Jack asked with his devilish grin creeping across his face.

"Now, what else would i be doing on a Saturday morning?" She grinned at his stupid question. "You know I have my lessons straight before you have yours"

"Stupid question, sarcastic answer" Jack grinned as they walked into his house. "Hello, Mr and Mrs Grace" Jack smiled at Elsa's parents.

"For the last time Jack, call us Robert and Megan" Elsa father said.

"Mummy, Daddy, how was work?" Elsa asked.

"Very good. Now come along we have troubled Ronnie enough this week" Megan smiled.

"Oh Megan, it was nothing. Elsa keeps Jack out of trouble anyway. We both know these four would be with each other when ever they can be" Jack's mum smiled as they all waved goodbye the Elsa and her family.

"So did you have fun girls?" Robert asked his daughter as they walked into their house which was next door the the Frost household.

"Oh yes Daddy, we had a snowball fight" Anna squealed.

"Sound like you had a lot of fun" Megan smiled at Elsa and she nodded.

"Jack even asked a stupid question. "Are you going to the ice rink tomorrow?" Of course i am!" Elsa giggled.

"Let me tell you something sweetie" Megan said. "Boys are stupid" she laughed.

"Hey!" Robert laughed.

Elsa and Anna stood there in silence of a moment before laughing along with their parent. Elsa couldn't wait for her ice skating lesson the next day. She wanted to be a successful figure skater.

Anna on the other hand didn't want to go any where near the ice rink. It was too cold for her. She loved summer where Elsa loved winter. Anna didn't know what she wanted to do she was only 8.

Jack also want to do something that involved ice. He wanted to be an ice hockey player. He ice skated every Saturday after Elsa and will be until he turns 14 and can join a ice hockey team.

.

.

SIX YEARS LATER…

"ELSA!" Anna shouted bursting into her older sisters bedroom on the last day of the summer holiday. "School starts tomorrow!" She giggled.

"Errr…" Elsa groaned. "Normally you are never this cheerful this time in the morning" Elsa smirked causing Anna to pout.

"Hey! We have one last day before we go back to the hell hole which is boarding school! I want to make the most of this precious day!" Anna crossed her arms at her sister who still in bed.

"Have you done any of your holiday homework?" Elsa asked sitting up.

"Pfft, yeah, of course i have…" She averted her eyes.

"Go and do your homework before you do anything" Elsa said before covering her face with her duet. In all honestly she didn't want to go back to school. In two weeks she was turning 16 and her friends were throwing her a party. Not to mention that fact that she would have to see Jack again. Ever since the year before they stopped talking because the boys in his hockey team hated the figure skaters at the school since they "took up practice time" Jack acted like he hated her. Elsa had fallen in love with him but she knew to him she was just a friend… but now she doesn't know what she is to Jack. A friends, a stranger, no one?

Jack woke up to Pippa giggling. He had fallen asleep in the front room after watching a show about figure skaters. "Jack?" Pippa asked.

"Morning" Jack rubbed his eyes.

"Are you going to talk to Elsa? She hasn't been round for a year now" Pippa said.

"I don't talk to her anymore, you know that. She's a figure skater and takes up space in our rink" Jack said bluntly.

"Anna said you hated her…" Pippa muttered.

"I don't HATE her. It's just when ever my team go to practise she's always in there" Jack turned on the TV and flicked through the channels.

"You know Elsa loves Ice skating and after her parents died and the ice rink down town was destroyed, the one at school is all she has!" Pippa shouted at him.

Jack looked at his little sister. He had completely forgot about the Ice Rink from their childhood closed down after Elsa's parents died since they were funding it to stay open for himself and Elsa.

"I forgot…" He mumbled. Him being told off by Pippa was nothing knew but he still hated it.

"You forgot? YOU FORGOT?!" She screamed. "Elsa was your best friend!"

"Look, i've moved on, she's moved on. We don't even have the same friends. Out of our groups the only two that talk to each other are Flynn and Rapunzel. The figure skaters and Ice Hockey players just don't get along" He spat.

"Whatever, just be nice this year. It's her birthday in 2 weeks and the 5 year anniversary of their death" Pippa spoke softly. She was growing up. Even though she was only 14 she was mature for her age. She had to be with a brother like Jack. The prankster.

Jack walked up to his room and sat on his bed. He looked out of the window and saw Elsa singing in her room. He chuckled to himself. "She's so childish…" he shock his head. "Thing will be different this year."

"Things are going to be the same this year" Elsa thought as she sang "Break Free" by Ariana Grande.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Kahnartis : Yes you are correct about Elsa and Anna's parents pasting a year after the snowball fight and they passed around Elsa's birthday. Well done ^.^ Also thanks for spotting the mistake, English isn't my strongest subject and i will take note of you "Ice Hockey" advice. Furthermore, I used to figure skate and have a friend who loves hockey so i hope that answers that question. **

…CHAPTER TWO…

"Come on, wake up Anna" Elsa giggled at her sister and her weird sleeping habits. "School time" Elsa laughed before leaving her sisters room.

Elsa walked into her room and looked in her mirror for the last time. She liked her school uniform, even though many girls hated it. School is about learning not impressing boys… The uniform consisted of a navy blue blazer, white shirt, navy tie, thigh high pleated navy skirt, black tights and blue shoes.

Elsa grabbed her bags and dragged them down stairs. "Morning Auntie" Elsa smiled at her Aunt. Elsa's and Anna's Aunt and Uncle had been living with them since their parents passed away 5 years ago.

"Morning sweetie, ready for another year?" She asked.

"Oh yes, this is an important year" Elsa smiled. She was right, she sat her GCSE's that year and she wanted to pass every single one of them.

"Morning!" Anna smiled.

"Morning darling" Auntie Prim smiled.

"Elsa, can we leave early? I wanna unpack my stuff, with out Pippa moaning at me" Anna asked sitting down at the table.

"Yeah of course, I could do with getting there early. The girls wont be there until 6 anyway" Elsa grinned down at her phone.

"Who are you texting?" Anna asked trying to see.

"Liberty, you know the girl in the year above. She hung out with Callum most of summer and its cute" Elsa smiled at her little sister.

"Callum's the cute year who's in his last year right? With the twin?" She asked and Elsa nodded in response.

.

.

Meanwhile in the Frost's house. "Come on Jack!" Get your stuff packed!" Pippa demanded before storming out of his room.

"Yes Mum" Jack muttered under his breath. He looked through his window and saw Elsa braiding her hair and put in up into a messy bun. "She never wears her hair differently..." He chuckled at his former best friend. "I will make things up to you this year Elsa. I promise"

.

.

"Oh, Jack…" Elsa sneaked a look of Jack in his room. "Why are you so cute?" Elsa walked down the stairs and not long after her aunt took herself and Anna to their school.

"Bye girls see you in 6 weeks" Their Uncle waved from the car before driving off.

Elsa and Anna both collected their dorm beys before hugging and going their separate ways. Elsa unlocked her dorm room and saw four beds.

She chose to have the bed that was in the far corner of the room. As she started to unpack there was a knock at her door. "It cant be the girls… surely"

Elsa walked up to her door and opened it. "Elsa!" A girl with very long brown hair smiled. The girls blue eyes sparkling.

"Liberty!" Elsa giggled before hugging her. "Come in" Elsa said opening the door a little more.

"Can't stay long, meeting up with Callum soon" She blushed.

"Are you two finally going out?" She asked and Liberty shook her head in response for no. "Aww why?"

"I think he likes someone else, but thats okay" Liberty smiled. "Right, only came to say hi, got to go. Bye!' Liberty waved before closing the door behind her.

Elsa started to unpack and put away all of her belongings. Everything on her 1/4 of the room was how she liked it. Two posted hung on the wall next to her bed. One of Olly Murs and the other of Taylor Swift.

"ELSA!" A girl with short brown hair giggled running into the room.

"Hey Punzie, how was your holiday?" Elsa asked after hugging her best friend. Rapunzel or Punzie to her friends, was jumping up and down on the spot.

"Flynn ask me out! He's my boyfriend!" She squealed.

"I'm so happy for you" Elsa lied. She didn't get along his him much since he was a hockey player. "Now unpack"

After a while both Ariel and Merida turned up. The four girls all unpacked and told each other about there holidays.

"Eric was so sweet, he took me to the beach. He knows I love the sea… Oh how I wish that day never ended" Ariel blushed slightly.

"So Elsa" Merida changed the convocation. Both Elsa and Merida were now the only two girls in the room with no boyfriends. "Did you talk to Jack at all?"

"Nope, well, I waved out of politeness but we didn't actually talk. Even though Pippa and Anna were hanging out a lot" She sighed. "I told you, he hates me"

.

.

"I don't hate her" Jack sad to Flynn as they walked into their dorm room. "It's just. When Han's and the guys started to dislike her I ,didn't want to fall out with them so…" Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey Jack" Hiccup smiled.

"Hey dude" Jack said. "I want to be friends with her, but, things are so awkward between us now. She probably hates me"

"Wouldn't be so sure about that. Blondie says Elsa does like you but is upset that you HATE her" Flynn patted Jack on his back before sitting on his bed.

"But… I don't" Jack whispered.

"Thats what she thinks" Flynn smirked.

"Wait? Do you like Elsa?" Hiccup asked and a light pink blush crept across Jack's checks.

"What? Pfft, no… maybe... yes." Jack admitted.

"Build up the friendship" Hiccup said. "Thats the only way to get her back. You were best friend and now are nothing to each other"

"I'll be right back" Jack said before leaving the room.

.

.

The girls were all laughing at things they had done over the holidays when there was a knock at the door.

Elsa got up and went to answer the door. "Bet this is Jack coming to proclaim his love" Ariel laughed and so did Elsa. She opened the door and there was Jack.

"I want to be friends again" he said.

Elsa just stood there, not know what to think or say. They hadn't spoken in over a year and now he wants to be friends again? What was wrong? Was this a joke?

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

..CHAPTER THREE..

.

.

"I want to friends again Elsa." Jack said.

Elsa just stood there. Rapunzel, Merida and Ariel all went silent. All four girls just stared at Jack.

Jack began to feel very awkward. Did he do the right thing? Maybe he should have asked to talk to Elsa on her own.

"Please say something." Jack said.

"I…" Elsa didn't know what to say. "Jack, I don't know…"

"Please! I'm sorry about everything that has happened. I hurt you and I know you don't like me but please. I lost an amazing friend." Jack rubbed the back on his neck and Elsa blushed slightly.

"Take him back Elsa!" Ariel said before Merida covered her mouth.

"I… erm…" Elsa stuttered. "I'm sorry Jack. I can't just go back to being best friends." Elsa finished. She looked into Jack's eyes and he saw how hurt she was. Elsa was very good with hiding her feelings but Jack could always read her like a book.

"Well… How's about this. We get to know each other again? As if we never met before?" Jack suggested.

"I guess… that's not such a bad plan…" She whispered.

"You know it's not a bad plan." Jack winked and Elsa slightly blushed. "So… is that a yes?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it's a yes." Elsa gave him a weak smile.

"Great, I'm going to go… talk to you later… Bye." Jack quickly walked off and Elsa closed the door. She turned around a lent up against it facing her friends.

"Well… That was certainly unexpected." Punzie finally said to break to silence.

"Elsa, how are you?" Ariel asked. "And sorry." She whispered. Elsa just stood there with wide eyes.

"I… I Just can't believe it… I thought he hated me." She stuttered. "I wonder why he has a sudden interest in me again."

"Maybe Flynn said something to him?" Punzie said. "Then again, Jack might of grown up and realised how stupid he was being. You two were the couple everyone wanted together in primary school."

"I know…" Elsa blushed at the thought of her and Jack together.

"Aww, ya blushin'!" Merida smiled.

"Shut up." Elsa giggled. "I'm going for a walk" she said.

"Ice skating." the three girls laughed and Elsa blushed. They knew her too well.

.

.

Jack walked into his dorm and he saw Peter had turned up. "Hey dude" Jack greeted his friend.

"Where did you go?" Hiccup asked as Jack said on his bed.

"To see Elsa…" Jack muttered loud enough for all of them to hear. Flynn then hit his face with the palm of his hand.

"I thought you hated her?" Peter looked confused.

"I don't hate her!" Jack shouted. "Sorry."

"Jeez, Jack what happened?" Flynn asked.

"I told her I wanted to be friends again. She was unsure at first but we are going to act as if we have never met before…" Jack ran his hand through his hair. "God, she looked beautiful!" He covered his face with his hands.

"Wait, I'm confused." Peter sat there blinking at Hiccup.

"I like her, I have done for a while now." Jack said. "She was my best friend and threw out our friendship for some other friends." Jack hung his head in shame. "I was horrible to her. I knew she will need me in 2 weeks…"

"Her birthday?" Hiccup asked. "Why would she need you?"

"Her parents death… I'm not going to talk about it." Jack whispered. "I really like her."

"Go, clear your head mate." Flynn patted Jack on the back. "Go to the rink or something, anything, just go out for a bit."

Jack nodded and walked out of this room. It was a short walk to the rink, he then noticed the lights where already on. "Maybe…" he thought.

As he walked in and grabbed his hockey skates from his locker. Then he saw Elsa skating and he blushed. She was only wearing leggings and a baggy t-shirt.

"Princess." Jack said skating onto the ice.

"What… what are you doing here?" She blushed. "He used to call me that." She thought.

"To clear my head, you?" He asked skating in a circle around her.

"Same…" Elsa whispered.

"Still wanna be a figure skater a see." Jack smiled.

"What, hoped I changed so you'd get the rink more?" She snapped.

"Whoa, whoa. Nothing like that Els…" Jack was shocked she never spoke out of place.

"Sorry…" Elsa muttered. "What happened to us Jack?" Elsa looked at him and he was still in shock from her last comment.

"I was being idiotic" Jack grinned which made Elsa laugh. "See, I've missed this."

"So have I" Elsa smiled at him. "Well, I should be going back now. Bye Jack." and with that Elsa skated off.

"I will have you back." Jack chuckled to himself before leaving himself.

.

.


End file.
